


Eyes blue like the atlantic

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [84]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC, Nico loves Will's eyes, Southern Will, Will has a religious family, Will has blue eyes, kinda random, nico is in love, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: If anyone asked what Nico liked most about Will, his eyes would probably be at the top of this list.Also I get kinda distracted.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Eyes blue like the atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes all over the place and I didn't know how to keep it on track. I tried and I don't really know how I feel about this fic but oh well, I love blue eyes and also this song I've had stuck in my head all day and it gave me this idea.

If Nico was asked what he liked most about Will, his eyes would probably be at the top of the list.  


His eyes were light blue and often shimmered in the sunshine often reflecting different shades of blue. They swam with emotion and he was often very expressive with them.  


Today they were a darker shade, it was cloudy today and they’d been in the infirmary all day. So not much sunshine.  


“Why are you staring at me?” Will asked, leaning his chin on his elbow. Nico huffed and looked away.  


“No reason,” Nico said. Will looked him up and down.  


“Were you listening to me?” Will asked, pursing his lips.  


“Uhh, yes?” Nico leaned back in his chair.   


“What was I talking about then?” Will smiled playfully.  


“Uhh, you were talking about Cecil?” Nico asked, brushing some of his hair out of his face.  


“See you weren’t listening,” Will teased, there wasn’t any harm behind his tone. Nico blushed.   


“I was talking about how my mom wants you to come down to Texas again,” Will said, waving his hand in an arch, “and I was thinking that I’d have to talk to Chiron see if we can take another week or so.”  


“Oh yeah,” Nico wouldn’t admit that he really wasn’t listening, “your mom is nice.”  


Will picked at an acne spot on his chin, “also yeah, I was talking about Cecil, he came in earlier.” Will blinked and glanced away.  


“So I was listening?” Nico raised an eyebrow.  


Will paused for a moment before responding, “yeah I guess so,” he still was avoiding looking Nico in the eyes.  


“Is something wrong?” Nico asked, cocking his head to one side.  


“No, no!” Will scratched at the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, “nothing’s wrong, I was just thinking.”  


“What’s on your mind then?”   


A moment of panic passed across Will’s face, but it was gone in a split second. He tried to laugh but it didn’t fully reach his eyes.  


“Don’t worry about it!” he said a bit too quickly.  


“Hm,” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, trying to decipher any clues from his expression, “your eyes are telling me to worry about it.”  


“What?” Will jumped.  


“You’re worried,” Nico said, “and I want to know what’s wrong. You don’t have to tell me but you also don’t have to lie to me about it being nothing.”  


Will reached over and took Nico’s hand, rubbing his thumb along his knuckles.  


“My mom may have thrown around the idea of coming over for the holidays,” Will said.  


“You always go home for the holidays though…” Nico cocked his head to one side.  


“No, she wants me to bring you over for the holidays…” Will licked his lips and looked down at his lap, “like as... us together.”  


“Oh, is there… something wrong with that?” Nico wasn’t really following what Will was trying to say.  


“During the holidays the rest of my family comes over too…” Will admitted, “and uh… on my mom’s side of the family, they’re very… religious…”  


“Oh,” Now Nico understood.  


“I’m a bit worried, is all…” Will smiled at Nico, “but that’s a while away we still need to think about that.”  


“Of course,” Nico said, cupping Will’s cheek in one hand, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. Will’s blue eyes sparkled with several emotions that Nico couldn’t decipher.  


Nico really liked Will’s eyes.  


**Author's Note:**

> *crosses arm stubbornly* well now I am required by law to write a fic where Nico and Will go to Texas for the holidays and meet the rest of Will's family on his mom side. And no one can tell me otherwise. Anyway thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this random little fic.


End file.
